Wong (Marvel Universe)
' Wong' is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He is the sidekick and manservant of Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Wong was first mentioned in the comic Strange Tales #110 and first appeared in Strange Tales #147. In the 2006 miniseries Dr. Strange: the Oath, it was revealed that Wong stems from a family of monks living in Kamar-Taj. He has a cousin currently in training in the occult and has talked to him about one day replacing Wong as a servant to Dr. Strange. Wong was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. Background Wong was a descendant of a Chinese monk named Kan (whom also greatly resembles him) who lived roughly one thousand years ago and was a student of the occult. Kan was once invited against his will by Jehan, king of Siridar, to his home at otherdimensional realm whom asked his help to aid his people against Wizard Kings.Kan agreed to do so. During his time in this realm, Kan and Shialmar fell in love with each other. Ultimately Kan led his forces to complete victory over the forces of the Wizard Kings, and all but one of the Wizard Kings were killed. But Kan did not realize he was a pawn in Vung's secret plans. Vung captured both Kan and Shialmar and prepared to sacrifice them to the demonic race he secretly served, the N'garai. Shialmar offered the N'garai her own soul, in exchange for power. The N'garai complied, transforming Shialmar into the Shadowqueen, a sorceress of great mystical power who was nearly incapable of love. The Shadowqueen slew Vung and sent Kan back to China. Remorseful over his actions, he sought atone by devoting his life and those of his first-born male descendants to the service of mystics who themselves serve the forces of good. Ever since then, the firstborn males of Wong's family have carried on this tradition. For the ten generations preceding Wong's, the first-born males have served the Ancient One, the former sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension whom happened to be the said mystics. The last of the members of Wong's family to serve the Ancient One was Wong's own father, Hamir the Hermit, who remained with the Ancient One up to the time of the latter's death. Wong was the first-born son of Hamir, and thus his life was dedicated to the Ancient One from earliest childhood. When Wong was four years old, Hamir presented him to the Ancient One. Subsequently, Wong was sent to a remote monastery to receive training in how to serve a master sorcerer. Wong's relatives were allowed to visit him on occasions. Shortly before Wong's tenth birthday, Hamir brought a young couple to the monastery to visit Wong and made a marriage pact with them, betrothing Wong to their as yet unborn daughter. During his training at the monastery, Wong mastered certain Oriental martial arts. He remains highly adept in the martial arts, although since actually becoming a servant he no longer practices them as much as he once did. In his adulthood, the Ancient One sent him to the United States to his disciple, Doctor Steven Strange, making him the first member of his family to come to America. Wong has now served Strange loyally and well for many years. During that time Strange has succeeded the Ancient One as sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension. Powers and Abilities Wong is a master martial artist, having achieved mastery in the martial arts of Kamar-Taj, and is capable at incapacitating all manner of terrestrial foe with speed and efficiency. Moreover, he is well-acquainted with the dark arts as servant to Strange. Although Wong can hold his own against mystical forces, he has no magical abilities of his own unlike his master Ancient One and Doctor Strange, though capable to performed spells with Strange's aid in the past. Other Appearance Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Wong is also featured in Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme film. This version of Wong has a full head of (grey) hair and can perform magic by his own, in which he uses sand as medium of his sorcery as well as element of choice. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes